Una luz en las tinieblas
by Cokieandrew
Summary: CAndy es hija de un noble ingles en su camino encontrara amistades, intrigas , amor , trizteza y felicidad asi como un amor con alguien que es inmortal te invito a leerme
1. Chapter 1

Londres 1720,

rapido rapido el agua caliente y las compresas limpias esta en labor de parto y esta perdiendo mucha sangre, - si doctor enseguida, - sra. White por favor sea fuerte el bebe esta en camino, - doctor ya no puedo mas! la fuerza se desvanece de mi cuerpo, -falta poco ya esta coronando por favor puje una vez mas.

Se oye el llanto de un bebe, es una belleza! es una niña, por favor la quiero ver! si señora,- hola hermosa tu padre viene en camino no tardara en llegar, sabes eres muy dulce te llamaras candice te amo mi niña, siempre estare contigo, Sor Maria, por favor hable con mi cuñada es urgente que pase necesito hablar con ella. Si my lady.

Doctor, puedo pasar, - Lady Pony su cuñada esta descansando fue un parto muy difícil, el bebe venia sentado y perdio mucha sangre, no se si sobrevibira, my lady tiene mucha fiebre si pasa 48 hrs tendrá probabilidades de sobrevivir, - y mi sobrina? - la bebe es muy fuerte y esta en perfectas condiciones.

Gracias Doctor mi hermano a un no llega cree que podra despedirce de su esposa, -no lo se my lady-

Pony eres tu, si Melissa no te esfuerces estas muy débil, -Pony no me queda mucho tiempo se que el señor me llama a su lado, pero necesito hablar contigo, Pony mi bebe es hermosa se parece mucho a mi, por favor cuida de ella como si fuera tu propia hija, se que la amaras como si fuera yo, si no alcanzo haber a Philip dile que lo amo y que me perdone por no poder estar a su lado, - Melissa no digas nada estaras perfecta para cuidar a esta pequeña Angel, -Se llamara Candice, promete que la cuidaras Pony,- si lo prometo,-Sor Maria hacercame a mi hija -, si mi lady,-bebe te amo mi Pequeña Candy, Melissa cerro los ojos y fallecio, Pony con lagrimas en los ojos Melissa querida niña ve a la gloria con el señor, sabes que amare a tu hija como mia.

Sor Maria por favor encargate de Candy seras su dama de ahora en adelante y no te separaras de ella, seremos como sus madres y guías espiritual, debo prepar el funeral.

Srita. Pony y el amo Philip? Estara por llegar mi hermano.

Horas mas tarde

Pony y mi bebe que fue, querido hermano es una hermosa niña tu esposa antes de fallecer me dio su nombre Candice y me pidio velara por ella como su madre. No dudare en dejartela a tu cuidado soy hombre y no se de esas cosas, y esa es tarea de una mujer.

Se que seras una madre estupenda para candice y yo estaré eternamente agradecido,

12 años despues

Candice hija donde estás? Jajajaja sor Maria esta vez si no pudiste encontrarme, -Jesucristo baja inmediatamente de ese arbol. Tu tia te retara y tu papa no estara muy feliz si te lastimas. -De un brincó bajo del arbol,-Sor Maria sabes si medejaran jugar con los hijos de los trabajadores no estaria tanto tiempo aburrida? Niña eso lo decide tu tia no yo mejor vamos adentro para tu clase de piano que ya es tarde. -Si sor Maria.

Lady Candice un gusto, estudio sus partituras? - si Piere pero sabes no soy muy buena en esto no se porque mi tia se esmera en que aprenda estas cosas, -Srita Candice usted pertenece a una familia noble y es indispensable en su presentación a los 16 ante la sociedad. Sepa lo que toda dama, bordar, pintar, bailar, tocar el piano o el arpa y saber todo lo referente a la administración de una casa para su futura boda- Es correcto Maria, -Tia ! Sali corriendo a abrazarla, -Candy mi niña porque siempre estas de traviesa otra vez trepaste arboles, sabes que no es correcto y menos que estropes tus vestidos, sabes que a tu padre le molesta, -Si tía perdon pero me gusta sentir la brisa fresca, sabes pequeña el nuevo administrador tiene un hijo un joven de 14 y su esposa es muy amable y viviran en la finca de aqui asi que podrás socializar con su familia independientemente mi amiga Martha vendra a vivir a Londres y tiene una nieta de tu edad podras tener más amistades y no te aburriras ni estaras sola! No es una excelente noticia, si Tia claro que lo es.

Candice necesito que dejes de comportarte como varon, empezaremos a frecuentar amistades. On el fin de relacionarte con sus familiares y podamos encontrate un buen partido a futuro porque de seguir asi tu padre no dudara de mandarte lejos al colegio de señoritas en el Real colegio San Pablo y ya sabes como son las hermanas y no tendras tantas libertades mi niña y no podrmos vernos solo en ocasión es especiales.

te lo prometo Tia me corportare mas a la altura, eso espero mi niña.

Srita Pony el sr Vicent esta aqui con su familia, por favor llevalos a mi sala de invitados estaremos ahi en unos minutos, si mi lady. Candy es hora de presentartelos espero por favor te comportes a la altura, si Tía.

hola bienvenidos, hola sr. Brown es un gusto tenerlo aqui - gracias my lady, estare aquí todo el tiempo que me necesite, mi hermano llegara de la cámara de Lores en un rato mas para ponerlo al tanto de las finanzas, puedo establecerce en la finca sin contratiempos? - si mi lady permítame presentarle a mi espossa y a mi hijo ,

Rose mery mi esposa, -es un placer Lady Pony, - el placer es mio- -y el mi hijo Anthony -un gusto bella dama esto lo hizo dando un beso en la mano enguantada de la srita Pony,- un gusto dejenme presentarle a la luz de mis ojos y la srita de la casa ella es Candice.

Estaba muy emocionada tendria un amigo y no se porque me senty aborchornada hice una pequeña reverencia y salude con una sonrisa franca,

Hola Antony, -Hola Candice- Puedes Llamarme Candy podremos retirarnos tia?, para mostrarle el jardín de invernadero a nuestros invitado, por supuesto Candy, -Anthony, por favor escolta a a Candy- Si padre.

que muchacho tan bien educado, es mi orgullo comenta Rose, -pero querida dime Pony seremos muy cecanas- en eso interrumpe el mayordomo, -Lady Poni, Sir Philip espera al sr. Vincent en su despacho, perfecto Alfred lo puedes dirigir por favor, si mi lady

Hola Vicent que gusto que estes ya instalado, pero dime que te parecio la finca que puse a tu disposición, es excelente y nuevamente te doy las gracias por esta oportunidad. Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer, eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

Phillip pude conocer a tu hija es igual de bella que su madre que en paz descance, asi es Vicent por eso he decidido que el próximo año ingrese al Real Colegio san Pablo seria una excelente oportunidad de encontrarle pareja,- tu hijo ya deberia estar en el colegio, sabes que no puedo pagar el colegio en estos momentos debo primero estabilizar las finanzas de la familia,- no te preocupes el apellido lo tiene, por lo demas no te preocupes como padrino puedo apoyarlos.

Gracias Philip sabes mi cuñado se ofrecio a pagar el colegio, pero no quiero aceptarlo el es todavia muy joven para decir lo de su clan, apenas tiene 19 años, es 10 años menor que mi esposa, y su tia Elroy es impredecible ya queira que se prometiera en matrimonio mi hijo puedes creer eso. es muy joven aun.

si pero asi es la sociedad loo bueno es que estas tu para poder apoyar a tu hijo de lo contrario Rose Marie tendria que acatar las ordenes de tu tia.

Si por eso decidi alejarme y con lo del Naufragio de los barcos mercantes que tengo Un no me recuperó, vamos amigo no te preocupes sabes que te apoyo, y se necesitas apoyo para el colegio no te preocupes es mas me ayudaria a que candy estuviera mas protegida

hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Mira Anthony estas son las rosas de mi mama, -Son muy bonitas candy, sabes a mi madre también le encantan las rosas, -son flores muy bellas y me encanta su fragancia por eso mi perfume es de rosas, y cuéntame donde vivías,- En escocia con la familia de mi madre, tiene un hermano que es la cabeza del clan Andrew, es un clan muy antiguo y el más importante de Escocía, - entonces tu tio es muy viejo? – jajajaj se enfadaría por escucharte decirle anciano jajajajja, el es muy joven inclusive no tiene mas que 19 años pero al fallecer mi abuelo, el no tenia opción y tuvo que tomar la cabeza del clan, mi tia abuela es la matriarca y es una mujer muy exigente.

Y por que se mudaron a Londres, mi padre desafortunadamente perdió una flota de barcos mercantes y pues tuvimos que pagar las perdidas y está tratando de recuperarse de sus finanzas, - ya entiendo quedaron en desgracia y papa los ayuda- tanto como en desgracia no, mi madre tiene su herencia y yo la mía pero papa no deja que toquemos esa herencia que el todavía es fuerte y joven para poder levantarse y construir su imperio nuevamente , yo deseo ir al nuevo mundo para poder hacer riqueza y ser un gran almirante naval, sabes Candy si fuera mayor y pudiera cumplir mis sueños vendría y pediría la mano a alguien como tú para casarme.

Pero a un soy una niña ni siquiera cumplo los 13, - disculpe mi atrevimiento nunca quise incomodarte, -no me incomoda solo me sorprendiste, sabes desde que me acuerdo papa no me deja socializar mucho, eres el primer joven con el que platico, y mi tia Pony es como si fuera mi mama siempre al pendiente de mi, - entonces Candy si me permites podría hablar con mi padre y solicite permiso a tu padre ser amigos y platicar, cabalgar y cuidar de tus rosedales, sería excelente Anthony, nunca he tenido amigos,

-Candy te busca tu tía-, gracias sor Maria enseguida voy, me acompañas Anthony , si claro después de ti, - puedo pasar tia ,-si querida, ya es hora del te, -disculpa mi impuntualidad no volverá a ocurrir tia, estaba Platicándole a Anthony sobre las rosas de mama, perdón nuestra demora, -no te preocupes cariño me da gusto que hayas hecho un amigo

Hasta luego Anthony, sr. Brown sra Brown fue un placer y se despide con una reverencia, padre debo retirarme, mis obligaciones con los deberes debe continuar, esta bien candi dile a sor María que necesito verla en la biblioteca,- si padre.

Philip también es hora de retirarnos tengo que ponerme al corriente con los libros y ya esta cayendo la tarde nuevamente agradezco tu ayuda Vicent.

Candy en su habitación sentía una gran alegría por tener a Anthony como amigo y ademas se repetía que era un chico muy apuesto tenia unos ojos de azul muy claro que le transmitía mucha serenidad, pero que estoy pensando, si sor Maria supiera lo que pienso me retaria y me pondría a rezar sin parar jaja pero es algo que solo lo comentare con mi almohada.

Candy no es correcto estar balbuceando por favor compórtate, perdón sor Maria, papa me pidió verte en su biblioteca,- gracias Candy voy a verlo.

Pidió verme Sr. Philip, - Si María tome asiento por favor,, sabes que mi hija esta cada día esta convirtiendo en una señorita y es por eso que el próximo año la enviare de internado, -pero señor la niña Candy se porta bien, si tiene queja de mis servicios podré esforzarme mas como institutriz, - Guarde la calma Sor Maria, nunca he dicho que su trabajo se malo, todo lo contrario ha sido excelente usted y mi hermana han sabido realizar la crianza de Candice, hoy he comprobado que Mi difunta Melissa no pudo pedirle al alguien mejor hacerse cargo de nuestro retoño, pero por el tipo de sociedad en la que vivimos, es necesario que aprenda otro tipo de educación, mi hermana es una persona educada por la nobleza y sus modales dignos de una reyna, esto lo aprendió en el colegio y Candy tendrá que llevar esa misma educación, pensando en su enlace futuro no quiero que padezca o tenga menos oportunidades que otras chicas, ya lo hable con mi hermana pero su apego a ella es mayor y me suplico que no la aleje, pero lo hago por el bien de Candy, es por esta razón que le pida vaya haciéndola a la idea de lo que viene.

Esta bien señor cuenta con todo mi apoyo, gracias sor Maria por su gran apoyo siempre, y ahora pasemos a otro tema, como se comporto Candy con Anthony, -Señor el,señorito Anthony es un joven muy respetuoso y dulce hicieron muy buena amistad, - excelente me agrada este tipo de amistades para Candy, puedes retirarte Sor Maria, con su permiso, Sor maria salió con lagrimas en los ojos.


End file.
